Nothing
by EpicNerd
Summary: "He's dead, but she's with him. She knows he's dead. But feels his presence. That's all that matters, she's not crazy nor insane. But she's crazy for him. That counts for something right?."
1. Coldness

Jade POV:

I'm out of the hospital, rehab to be exact. No not because they think I'm mental or have a certain disorder that would cause a distress for anyone around me. It's something else, maybe it's the fact they found out I had cutted myself. I remember the scene so vividly. My little brother barging into the bathroom in my room one day, and just so happens to find me there lying motionless. The rest was history. Or maybe it's something else they haven't told me about, a mystery I suppose. Though what do they know? I have my reasons for my actions. I always do. Memories of the past is all a blur to me. I stand outside of the hospital. Tugging my sweater closer to my chest as my eyes searches for Beck. To my surprise, he isn't here with his RV instead he's walking. The unusual part is the fact his feet barely touches the ground, like he's floating. I don't think about it for a moment since my mind is now blocked with the thought of actually seeing him. I can't help but make my emotions overtake me as I wave at him. Watching with my emerald eyes as the corner of his lips turn into a smile.

"Beck!" I shout, my voice loud and raspy as I run towards him. The corner of my eyes sees countless of people raising their eyebrows towards us. Muttering 'Who's Beck?' under their breaths. I don't mind them though. They all could shove their asses down their throats. Before I know it, my feet is latched onto his waist as I hug him tightly and close to my chest. Hearing both of our hearts beating in unison. More whispers around us 'She should go back to rehab, she's crazy'.

After a few minutes of hugging him, I stop. Finally taking note he's cold. Really cold in fact, I decide it's best to let go. I touch his shoulders lightly before I avert my gaze to the people around me. Watching them turn their bodies abruptly in a sign of fright. Just the thought of them being cowards, tugs at my emotions. Urging me to cause a fit and just when I'm about to, I feel his hand on my shoulders. So feathery light and soft, I can't help but nod my head and understand that he wants me to stop. So I stop, closing my eyes tightly as I breath in slowly. Just when I open my eyes, he offers his hand towards me. I don't decline, I never do. I hold his hand tightly, as my pale fingers entwine with his chocolate ones. His hands are usually warm and my hands cold. It seems like it's the opposite now. What happened? The last time I saw Beck before I went to rehab was the time we went to a party to celebrate Cat's brother friend birthday. Beck wasn't drunk though, he refused to when he was the one to be driving. He wants to be 'safe'. I remember when I was the one be drunk that night, Beck thought I was crazy. I replied 'that's how I roll'. And everything else was a blur, a big blur. I refuse to remember anything that's was in the past but mostly the bad memories. Although some bad memories connect to good memories, so I forget those too.

"Jade." Beck coos into my ear, his voice soft. So soft it was just like a whisper except there was something more. Something I couldn't pinpoint. As we were walking, wing blew through us. The wind entangling themselves into my hair sending shivers down my spine. I decided this could be the reason as to why he was cold. Temperature wise. I mean he's been walking for awhile now right? Right. He grabs my chin to stare right into his eyes, he lets out a silly chuckle. "You're finally out of rehab, I've been waiting till this day."

"So now you've been counting the days?" I smirked, before I continued "Did you miss me?" I look at my arms as I say those words. All those cuts are the reason why I was in rehab to begin with. Remembering how my arms were once so flawless are now all scratched up. As my eyes continue to stare at the scars, and my fingers tracing each and every one of them. Beck finally notices me looking at it, in an attempt to make me feel better he whispers into my ears. And just like that there's the cold breeze. "You're beautiful, when you're feeling down tell me." He smiles slightly as he says those few words. I smile back at him as I reach for a kiss. My hands falling perfectly onto his neck as I pull him in. He presses his lips against mines. His lips are soft as he gently kisses me over and over before finally looking away in embarrassment. As we finally pull away I take in his following features, and the way his cheeks usually would turn red at this moment but isn't right now. I raise an eyebrow.

"We kissed tons of time, why look away now?" I asked curiously, entwining my fingers with his as I stare into his brown eyes.

"Today is different. You're out of rehab" He mutters, squeezing my hand gently as his free one runs through his messy hair. He continues. "I'm not use to kissing you after all these months of waiting."

"Nonsense. You're speaking nonsense Beck." I scoffed, laughing lightly as I shrug my shoulders and say "You could've stolen me away you know. Break into the hellhole I was living in and bring me to you."

"I'm not speaking nonsense, Jade" His voice begins to rise. "It is different and I couldn't steal you away even if I wanted to." He smirks, pressing his lips against my hand. Before I know it, people are turning to look at us for an unknown reason which I'm not aware of. I hear them mutter something under their breaths 'I feel so bad for her' or something between those lines. And these are one of those moments I wonder 'Is Beck that charming?'. People always blame me for being nuts. Well maybe I am the one crazy, since I did got out of rehab but still it doesn't give them the right to judge.

"Whatever."

He grins at hearing the response I say to him, though I'm afraid to say that his smile doesn't quite reaches his eyes. "You know I love you more than my life right?"

"I love you more" I snickered as I looked up at the sky and say "Let's keep on walking, people are beginning to stare."

* * *

><p>Beck POV:<p>

I couldn't touch her like I would normally do. It's different this time, not because she's out of rehab. I can't quite put it. She's still beautiful. The same ever since I met her. Her cheeks would turn a bright pink when I would compliment her. I wonder why can she see me, when I am nothing whereas the fact she's something. Her hands are warm, and her voice has a sweet ring to it. My voice a muffled to everyone but to her a sweet melody. How can she do that? Doesn't she know, I am nothing? People used to ask me why I am still with her, but I don't answer. I just shove my hands deep into my pockets and say 'I just do'.

As time passes by, people stop asking for me. Since they already know everything. Except for Jade. And why is that?

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**I was wondering what you thought of this story. It has a big twist to it. :)**

**It's unlike any other fanfiction. I hope. Since, I'm trying my best to make this storyline review, it would mean a lot to me.**


	2. Here and There

**"A man's true secrets are more secret to himself than they are to others."**

Jade POV:

It's cold here, the wind seeping through the corner of the window. I pull Beck's blanket closer to my body as I took a look around. I slept in Beck RV last night, since I believed my parents wouldn't even make me take a step inside my own damn house. It's weird though, because when I finally awakened he wasn't here beside me. He's was always here. It's oddly unwelcoming in his RV unlike before. The room felt oddly still, the smell so different. Like someone hasn't been here for a long time. As I continue to look around for any evidence if Beck stayed here while I was gone. I found proof, seeing Beck clothes are all over the ground. I wrinkle my nose, so unlike him. He was always so clean and neat. I snapped my head upwards when I hear a familiar sound. Beck's voice. He appears out of nowhere. The corner of his lips turning into a silly, lopsided grin. Was he in the bathroom?

"Where were you?" I asked suspiciously, motioning him to sit beside me on his bed. Watching the way he walks at a quick pace. In no time, he's finally away from the door and is on his bed with me.

"How are you?" He chuckles, avoiding my question as he tucks the loose strands of hair away from my face. Making me forget in no time, what I previously asked.

"I'm doing fine." I manage to say, letting out a yawn as I sneak a glance to watch his features. "What's with that weird question, great Beck?" I smirked, crossing my arms.

He shrugs his shoulders as he lets out a small sigh. "I'm just wondering Jade, I wanted to know if you're fine - you know after that incident"

"You're so distance lately" I pout, as I run my fingers through his hair. "And not to mention cold. Temperature wise."

"Your imagining things Jade, me for instance" His voice was filled with tired as he strokes my hand.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Are you calling me blind?"

He shook his head. "Forget it, You wouldn't understand at you're condition." And before I could protest, he presses his lips against my lips. "I err, I love you"

He pulls away from our kiss, and lets out a hungry chuckle. I frown due to the sudden change of atmosphere. "If you say how much you love me why are you so distant?. Are you breaking up with me?" My eyes widen at that thought, my heart thumping faster and faster.

"I just can't, I'm losing my energy. Coming back from there to here." He mutters, running his hand through his hair.

"You're confusing me, Beck" I groan, turning away to look elsewhere but him.

"All you need to know is that I love you more than anything" He grinned, kissing my forehead. Which I hate to admit, send chills down my spine.

"Fine. Whatever. Did you brought coffee?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Do you want me to get it?" He asked, I nod my head and just like that, he was out of the door in an instant. I blink repeatedly though seeing him seem in a hurry doesn't stop me from getting out of the bed. I stretch my body as I sit on his chair. Out of the corner of my eyes I see a letter? No it's not entitled to Beck Oliver but to his parents. Weird. _Why is it here? _I was about to open it when I felt a breeze, it whipped the letter out of my hand. _What the hell?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Sorry if this chapter is really short but I needed to continue working on my other story 'Impossible Unbelievable' Try check it out! Thanks to anyone who has read and review :P**

**Review again and YOU GET A FREE VIRTUAL CUPCAKE WITH A ARIANA ON TOP OF IT. LOL. Thanks to everyone. I love you all.**


	3. Not there

Jade POV:

I was about to grab the letter and see what was going on, when Beck barges in. My eyes widens to find him standing there with a huge grin upon his face as he holds up the cup of coffee I requested.

"Guess what?" He says, as he walks towards me. His hands handing the cup of coffee with cautious as he sits on the bed.

I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms as I say "What?"

Without him knowing, I try my best to slip the letter back on-top of his desk. He was rather too busy about babbling about this awesome 'show' he got tickets to. That he didn't notice me slipping the letter back on-top of his desk. His voice filled with excitement as he exclaimed how I happen to be invited. I fake a smile as I nod my head, sipping the coffee little by little as I hear his talk more about it.

"So, what do you think Jade?" He finally ask, running his fingers through his hair as he rolls over to his side.

"It's uh, something great?" I scratched the back of my head as I try to think of a right excuse to tel him I'm not interested. But before I could tell him the truth, he laughs as he pats my back softly. The coldness of his hand sending as always shivers down my spine. Giving me goosebumps along the way.

He pouted. "I promise, it'll be great" along with the line "Please, you won't regret it."

"That's what you said last time" I muttered, my mind replaying the last time he said the play we were to be watching was going to be awesome when truth be told it sucked.

"But-"

I interrupted him by raising my index finger as I say "No but's, you lied" I smirk, crossing my legs as I turn to face him.

"Jade. I want you, near me. I can't live a day without you by my side" And that's all it took for me to reconsider the idea of watching the movie. In no time, I finally agreed.

"Fine, sure, whatever if it means that much to you. We'll see the play." I give him a wry smile as I pull him towards me. "You now owe me a coffee" I whispered in his ear and just after I say that he kisses my cheeks and he whispers 'thank you'.

I have to hand it to Beck, this show wasn't bad at all. It was pretty interesting, the fact it was a story about a boy who loved his girlfriend so much he actually died for her. Not in a creepy way but in a way to save her life even if it meant that he couldn't be with her.

As soon we left the theater, Beck wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. For a odd reason, it wasn't the same. Not because of the fact people still whispered about me, but because Beck presence wasn't inviting but distant. I frowned slightly but quickly looked up to see Beck eyes looking into mines. He was my mine, only mine. That was all it happened, I told myself. I nuzzle closer to him, he chuckles at my action. After the show ended, Beck as always. Doesn't break his promise.

"So coffee?" He asked, I replied by nodding my head. We decided to walk, wait scratched that. I decided to walk, while Beck decided to glide. He walked effortlessly across the pavement. I frowned, being near a boy who was beyond your league was quite odd. Not in a bad way but not in a good way either. We entered the place, Beck didn't want to order it. I wonder why? So instead, he gave me his money and sat in an empty seat.

"I'll wait for you, babe" He says. Finally letting go of my hand as he winks, motioning me to go.

I blinked a couple of times before I finally started to walk. After five minutes of waiting, it was finally my turn.

"Can I have two cappuccino" I asked, getting slightly impatient but deciding to not 'yell' due to various reasons.

"That will be 10.25" The lady in the counter announced.

I handed her the 20 dollars bill Beck handed me. She handed me my change.

"Please wait" She mutters under her breath, as she begins to make the cappuccino right at the spot. I bit the inner side of my gums as I waited once again. Stepping aside to the waiting line. I turn my head to take a glimpse of Beck but he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING PANCAKE AND EVERYONE ELSE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Tell me what you think? Do you have any idea what's going on?<strong>

**Please Review, I'll appericate it ;)**


	4. Long Live

Jade POV:

I tilted my head as I looked at my surroundings. Trying to find any hint of Beck. Where is he? He wouldn't (couldn't) ditch me. I mean, he's not the type to. I rolled my eyes out of annoyance as I took the two coffee the cashier handed me. Walking out the door of Starbucks as I yearned for any sign of him.

"Beck?" I say, mumbling his name under my breath. As I feel the urge to shout. But just when I'm about to, I hear his name. I turn around abruptly, my eyebrows raised as I see him. He's on a bench petting a dog. I walk towards him, hearing the sound of my heels clicking onto the rough pavement. I always knew he loved dogs but now this shows his love on another level. Besides, we don't even know if the dog has rabies. When I'm finally within his reach, I sit beside him. Just when our bodies are huddle close together, I nudge him to alert him that I'm here.

"Babe." I whisper into his ears, he laughs as he turns his attention to me. I offer him his coffee, he takes it.

"Yes?" He smiles at me, his eyes boring into mines as his other hand rubs the dog fur.

* * *

><p>Beck POV:<p>

She feels my presence every time. It's like she's inside of me and me inside of her. I'm speaking the truth. I watch Jade with loving eyes as I see her smile slightly. Finally taking in, that the dog I found on the street loves the way the wind blew into his face as I rubbed his fur. He was a stray dog, he didn't have rabies. How would I know? Well, I just do. Don't ask.

"Yes?" I smile at Jade, I knew my eyes were boring into hers because she just stared at me. Her eyes looking into my soul. If I even have a soul, that is.

"You left me" She says flatly. Her mouth was set in a thin line, as her eyebrows are furrowed close together.

I chuckled softly, my voice is just a faint sound of whispers and wind but to Jade it's loud noises piercing into her mind.

"So?" She says her voice getting impatient. "Are you going to tell me why you left me"

I rolled my eyes, taking her hand into mine. "Don't be mad, be glad" I laughed, placing her coffee she held tightly into her palm onto the side. Before I'm quick to grab her head as I give her a noogie.

"Beck! Stop!, you never even washed your hands" She screams "People are watching!" She groaned between her laughs, looking up to meet my brown eyes.

"Let people watch" I whispered into her ears, she tries to push me away but it just makes me pull her closer . Resistance makes it worse haven't I told her that before?

"Beck. Stop." She demands, though it's hard to tell what else she continues to say because right now her hair is all over her face and her words are just muffled in one big sentence.

"Are you still mad?" I ask her, knowing I know she knows that I'm only doing this to her because I'm trying to lessen the tension"

"No. I'm not mad, I'm glad" She says sarcastically between her clench teeth. I stop messing up her hair, she pulls back. Her breathing finally coming even as she fakes a smile directly at me. Fixing her hair before she stares at me.

"Good"

"It's not fair though" She frowned.

"What's not fair?" Because truth is I don't know what she's talking about. I look at her with concern.

She raises her eyebrows, motioning me to hand over her coffee. So I do, watching as she takes a longer sip of her coffee. "You can do almost anything insane, and I won't stay mad at you for long."

I place my arm around her, kissing her forehead. "No, it's the fact you love me too much to stay mad at me" I explained, her eyes twitch just a bit.

"I hate you" She confesses, but I know that's her way of saying 'I love you'. I wish I could stay like this with her for as long as I live.

I place my hand on her chin as to lift her head up to see me clearer. I kiss her lips softly, pulling away as I say. "I love you too babe"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I know this story is confusing. But actually it's meant to be. This chapter is something filler-ish. So I hope you like it especially Pancakes; imsantiago; and New-Classic22; last but not least ohlookitzKutie. I appericate you for looking this story up and actually enjoying it. More reviews equals more Bade moments ;)<strong>

**PS: I will soon reveal what's going on...but for now...enjoy the ride.**


	5. Shattered

Jade POV:

After me and Beck coffee date, I decided to go home with Beck. No not Beck RV, no my actual home where mother and father is. It was one of the best days to finally introduce Beck to my parents,since I just got out of rehab and the fact no matter how annoying they are. They're still family. Period. When I entered the house, my mom was in the couch reading a book. Typical.

"Mom" I shouted.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, putting her book down as she ask "Yes?"

"Beck. My boyfriend" I explained, seeing the way the corner of her mouth lifts into a grin. But it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Ah, you boyfriend she says" She's confused, really confused but she continues to smile. Maybe, she confuse since she never sees the day that any guy will actually want to date her daughter. She takes a deep breathe before she says "Does Beck want tea?"

"Beck answer her" I rolled my eyes.

Beck just stares at me before he says "Yes"

My mom just stares at me "So, does he want tea? I never heard him"

I cross my arms before I start nodding my head "Yeah he wants tea" I don't wait for her reply because I'm already up the stairs, Beck falls behind me as always. I close the door of my room when Beck enters.

"Why didn't you answer my mom loud enough for her to hear?" I looked at him, my voice showing that I am annoyed by him.

He sighs, entwining his hand with mines. "I was nervous" He explains, cupping my face with the palms of his hands. I look into his eyes, those dark brown eyes that make my heart flutter.

"Not a good enough excuse" I smirked, but as weird as it seems it _is _good enough but I just can't say it. I just can't. I can't let him off the loose so easily.

"What is a good enough excuse then, Jadey?" He smiles at me, his touch is refreshing. Cold but warm at the same time.

I roll my eyes "Anything BUT that" I smirk, taking the palms of his hand away from my face as I give him a small smile, knowing for a fact the corner of my lips are twitching.

"Hmm" He pretends to think as he gives me a quick kiss on my lips, leaving my eyes wide open and my heart beating quickly.

"What was that?" I hiss.

"A kiss" He chuckles

"Yes I know that was a kiss, but what for?" I asked, my eyebrows raising.

"That was my answer for not answering your mom loud enough"

"That makes no sense"

"It does, I was too tempted to kiss your lips"

I laughed lightly "Liar, your a a bad liar Beck"

He smirks "I am not"

I roll my eyes "You are really, by the way"

"What?" He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"You have to meet my father"

"Your father?" He looks at me, his eyes are much bigger now.

"Yes my father" I say, rolling my eyes. "Didn't you hear me earlier?"

"Your father, I don't think he'll like me. But I guess, I'll just give it a try?" He smiles, bringing me in for another kiss.

I pull back, smiling sweetly at him before I say "Just keep your mouth shut alright"

"Gladly" He says, and when he does say that. Mother knocks the door and opens it without my cue. Typical.

Her voice is sweet and friendly nothing like mine. "Hear is your tea Jadelyn and Beck" She smiles as she hands the tea to me and leaves Beck one on the table. I blink.

"Why didn't you give it to Beck?" I ask. Beck is by my side, patting my back as he says 'it's okay' I clench my teeth tightly "No, it's not okay Beck. My mom didn't give you your tea." I breathe in and out, loosing up when Beck lips touch my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Jadelyn. I'll give it to Beck" Mother stills smiles, when she hands it to Beck. The glass cup fell to the floor, I could've sworn Beck held it. I stared at it in shock. it's shattered and broken so Beck didn't held it in his hands? Or did he? The proof say otherwise.

"What was that for?" I ask the question directly towards mother but she's already gone as soon as the glass shattered.

"Babe, I'm sorry. It happened so quickly" Beck explains, he's holding my hand. But I don't listen to him but the thoughts in my mind. _What just happened? _

* * *

><p><strong>(From my heart to my lover) <strong>

**TheGracie : Beck is half dog. ROFL. That made me smile really big hun. Your reviews are always entertaining ^^ **

**Author Note: The next chapter will give you hints on what's up. SO look out for it. And I apologize for making you wait since I'm really busy with Impossible Unbelievable and I'm currently working on a new project but won't post it till Impossible Unbelievable is done since all my focus shall be for that story. R&R. **


	6. Truth be told

Beck POV:

"_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death."_

* * *

><p>Big mistake of dropping that cup. Big mistake. Jade is curled up like a ball, sobbing. I sit next to her, holding her close to me, swaying her back and forth.<p>

"Jade?" I ask, brushing her hair away from her face. Which causes my skin to brush against hers, she's cold, really cold.

"I hate you"

"I love you too,more than you'll ever know" I grin, seeing the way her body fits perfectly against mine.

"Why did you have to remind me?" She speaks so softly, her voice barely audible but I hear it. I always do.

"Remind you of?"

"Of you not being alive"

"I had to."

"Why?" She ask, breaking our embrace as she looks at me. Everything silent, so silent I hear crickets. I think about it before I start talking once again.

"Because, if I keep on going like this" I explain, pulling her closer to me as I take in her pale skin, her gorgeous eyes. "You'll go crazy for sure"

"I don't care if I go crazy, people still stare at me" She mutters under her breathe.

"It's because you act as if a real person is here"

"So what are you trying to say?" She looks at me, her eyebrows raising.

"I'm not a real person, I'm just an act of your imagination"

"Untrue"

"True"

"Not true" She says between her clench teeth

"Fine, not true" I smirk, agreeing to whatever she says before she starts a ruckus

"Why do you appear in front of me?" She sighs, looking at her nails but I know she's actually trying to figure out it herself.

"Because, I want to, you don't know how much effort it takes for me to come from there to here" I cup her face in the palm of my hands, but it's no use my hands is just wind, just her imagination and now she's accepting the truth and now I'm disappearing.

"Your my guardian angel" She says, closing her eyes.

"Now your saying nonsense" I snorted, but I know whatever she says is true. I'm whatever she wants me to be. Forever.

"Your here when I need you but when I want you and I don't need you. Your gone" She says, explaining the way she sees things "For example the coffee, you disappeared because it was one of those days I wanted you but didn't need you and you returned because I needed you" I nod my head, indicating for her to go on "And when I got out of rehab you were there because I needed you" Her eyes start to fill up with tears "Your not real"

That's all it takes for me to know she doesn't need me. I'm gone.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

_"He's dead, but she with him. She knows hes dead. But feels his presence. That's all that matters, she's not crazy nor insane. But she's crazy for him. That counts for something right?." _

* * *

><p>I know without Beck, I am nothing. I know that. When all I could see was lies, he was the only truth I could see. When hope and faith was gone, he was the only one to comfort me and help me through it all. The last time I saw Beck before I went to rehab was when it was the time we went to a party. Beck wasn't drunk, he refused to since when he was the one to be driving. And everything else was a blur, a big blur. But that's a lie, everything wasn't a blur. I remember the night so perfectly, Beck was driving I was in the passenger seat singing to a random song that just so happened to be in the radio. But just like that the closest thing I ever had, the closest thing to perfect I had was gone. He died, since some stupid drinking teenager was driving and so happened to hit us. Why do these things happen to good people? Beck didn't deserve this. I remember the night after like it happened just yesterday where the polices would ask me questions and I would answer them as honestly as I could because I was shaking, shaking with the fear of not having Beck there to calm me down. Weeks after that, I couldn't breathe, couldn't cope with anything so I decided to cut myself little by little every day just to keep me knowing I'm alive. Mother found out and that's the whole reason why I was in rehab. But they didn't know that you don't have to be happy to know your alive right? Maybe the pain is the only thing you can get to know your alive but to me it's different, pain is the only reason to live now. Cutting leads to rehab. Period. The only problem though is that I refuse to remember anything that's in the past but mostly the bad memories and even some good memories too...the one that involves Beck. So here I am, cutting myself once again the crimson color flowing in the water of my bathtub and Beck in the near corner looking at me but I don't hear him because I just want to die. Die just to be with Beck.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**TheGracie: LOL. He's a dinosaur, Pancake. lol. JK. But I am secretly one, RAWR it means I love you in my language. ;) Should I contiune this story for your sake Pancakes? :P **

**DarkAngel109: KitKat -may I call you that :D Either way, I think in some way your right with yer prediction. Shall I contiune this story? Hmm? Lol, since I want to keep you entertained ;) **

**ohlookitzKutie: Good guess. Your somewhat correct my dear :"D and ':*' means a kissing face :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I know this story is sick, in a twisted bizarre way. I know, I just wanted to get you to know that I never meant for this to happen while I was rereading my Nothing story this idea came to mind. I wanted to let you get to know the thoughts of Jadelyn West and of course Beck Oliver. This isn't the end of the story, not even close. Cause I'm insane like that (insert weird evil laughing noise) <strong>

**PS: I have a crush on KitKat (can I call you this) and my Pancakes . For being my awesome reviewers. and no I am not attracted to girls, I just love them to death. HEHEHEHE. **


	7. I'm guilty

Beck POV:

"_The first time I saw you, I knew it was true, that I'd love you forever, _

_and that's what I'll do. You don't know what you do to me, you don't have a clue, you don't know what it's like to be, me looking at you."_

She stood there all bloody and a blanket wrapped over her. She's glaring at her mom, for barging in and seeing her like this. Not letting her be 'happy' is what she says but all her mother could do is just stare and shake her head. Leaving me to wonder, if this is what Jade thinks of her life. An empty can of promises and lies. Then, shouldn't she deserve to be happy? I appear right in front of her, knowing she needs me more than anything.

"Beck" She says, her voice is soft and unstable. She looks at me as she smiles slightly. "You figured I needed you, huh?" She wipes the tears that come off her eyes.

I nodded my head. "How's your mom?"

She groans, rolling her eyes as she says "She's scared. Scared of me"

"Don't say that"

"It's true" She frowns, as she wraps the blanket around her tighter. For some odd reason, when I see her so vulnerable and weak it makes my heart beat faster. For some unknown reason.

"It's not" I pull her towards me, as I hug her tightly but I know in her shoes. The hug is soft it's because I'm not even there.

"Whatever" She mutters, her head is on the crook of my neck. Where it fits perfectly. And just as I feel her aura is calming down as is quite pleasant, that's when I disappear.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

_"Here i stand alone now, half of who i used to be._

_He might have been the one that died, but they should have buried me"_

I fell asleep on the crook of his neck. His scent takes over me, takes over my senses. Takes over everything. Leaving me blind, deaf, touch-less and smell-less. In a world where he isn't here, is scary. My mom is frighten by the idea of her daughter being suicido. I wasn't always like this in fact I was never like this. Never. Not until that day, when Beck died. They just don't know because they don't notice what I do. That I try hard to be a good daughter, until I found out it was useless they wouldn't notice me if I was good. Dad, on the other hand though. Doesn't know I exist-in fact it's like he isn't here. I try, I always try to make him notice me, to make him know me in a new light. To show that performing arts isn't something bad-but something good. It's a part of me. I opened my eyes, as the sunray hits my face. My makeup is all smeared from the crying. I turned to see if Beck still is here. He's not. Instead, I find myself in new clothes. How did he dress me without me knowing?

My phone rings. Who calls so early in the morning? Ugh.

"Hello?"

"Hey-Hey!" I should've known Cat. Her voice is always, always cheerful. Not matter what you do this her.

"What?" I mumbled, still half-awake and half-asleep.

"You forgot?" She asked, her tone is worried now and concern.

"Forgot what?" I ask, still half-awake and half-asleep.

"You did forgot" She mutters, I hear sniffing? Why is she crying?

"Look, I'm still sleepy, my brain isn't working right" I mutter, trying to explain myself.

"It's time for us to go to the mall"

"Oh right" I yawn, before I finally get off the bed.

"Your coming right?"

"Uhm."

"I dont-think - it's for the best" I say, hands are now on my hips.

"You promised!" She screams through the phone, which causes me eardrums to hurt. I groan softly.

"Fine, I'm coming"

"Kay-Kay. Byee" She hung up before I could have changed my mind. She wasn't as crazy as people gave her credit for. I smirked as I threw my cellphone on the bed as I shuffled through my clothing. But wait did we actually made a plan about going to the mall? I don't know.

* * *

><p>Cat POV<p>

"_You say that I'm always happy, and smiling is what i do. _

_but what you never realize is that I'm a damn good actress too"_

Actually truth be told, me and Jade didn't make a plan to go to the mall. I made that up. I really did. Lying is bad, but I did it for a good cause. That's different right? I just couldn't stand in my room, letting the wonder of my mind eat me alive. I'm guilty. I'm guilty of all levels. So why call Jade? Why not Tori? Or even maybe Trina? It's because Jade get's me. I get her, but this time I can't be crying to her and tell her what's my problem is because this time it has to do with _her_. My problem has to do with _her_. I dress up slowly as my mind dislocates from my body. It doesn't surprise me when my clothes doesn't match. I just smile in front of the mirror and just like that. It doesn't seem like I have a problem. It doesn't look like it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**TheGracie: *covers your mouth when you scream* SHHH. They might think I killed Beck. ROFL. I love you more than you shall ever know. xD **

**DarkAngel109: Hahahaha. Don't worry I guess this chapter is dedicated to you and all the people who might die :P Thank you. If saying my story never fails to amaze you. xD I love you more. Kitkat. *winks***

**ohlookitzKutie: Yesh, you are obviously right. LOL. **

**ep1998: Thank you dear, I am so glad I could amaze and please you at the same time. ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: And yes, if you guys didn't know I am writing a new story 'Be my teacher?'. I really like the storyline of it all. LOL. But most and importantly I love my reviewers and Kitkat and Pancakes. (=^_^=) This chapter by the way is the longest I ever made for Nothing. :D So I am proud of that. So stay tune "Impossible Unbelievable" Will have a long ass chapter ;) <strong>


	8. Toys?

Cat POV:

Jade picked me up, since I couldn't use my mother car. She would kill me, if I did. So I told Jade, she would have to pick me up. And she did, no questions ask. I see her pulling over my driveway with the usual smirk and I greeted her with my usual grin.

"Hey-Hey Jadey" I say, my tone is high and cheerful. She smiles slightly. I repeat only slightly.

"So where are we going?" She asked, as she began to drive in once I got in.

"Mall, silly" I poked her side playfully. I know she get's ticklish on the side, so I keep on doing that repeatedly until she lets out a low laugh.

"Stop it, Cat, I'm driving" She mutters between her laughs. I love hearing her laugh, it makes me forget I had done something wrong in the first place, I lean back as I watch her drive. Lost in thoughts, once again when I hear her voice. The sharp tone of it, I snap out of my thoughts as I looked at her.

"Why so quiet?" She asked once again, glancing at me quickly before her eyes are once again on the road. I look up at the sky as I say

"Busy in my thoughts"

"I can see that, you were drooling" She points out, I cover my mouth as I try to take out any evidence of me drooling. Then I hear her laugh. It all clicked together. She was joking.

"How could you!" I screamed, my hand are placed across my chest.

"I was kidding" She says, snickering at the way I just handle it. I only act this way, to cover my sorrows and it works. It works!

"What would you say to Beck if he was here?" I looked at her, seeing the way she flinches at the mention of his name.

"He_ is _here" She hisses, I look at the back of the car seat. Seeing no one. No one.

"I don't see him" I say, looking at her with my big brown eyes.

"He is here" She insisted, "You just don't see him, you dildo head"

"I'm not a dildo head, I'm Cat" My lips escaped a giggled, I poked her once again. This time she didn't laugh but groan. I pulled back quickly. She was upset, I knew she was because suddenly her eyes began to tear but she quickly dismissed it with a wipe of her hand and kept her focus on the road. I'm sorry. Jade. It was my fault. Jade, it was my fault. I turned my body to face the windows, my hands are kept close to my chest. Since they are bad hands, I don't want it to touch Jade ever again! Luckily, we were already in the mall. I squealed in joy, making Jade turn her attention to me. She nodded her head as she parked. As soon as she did so, I got out and twirled around. Giving Jade a grin after I'm done.

"So, what are you going to buy?" She raised that one famous eyebrows, as she crossed her arms. Her keys are rocking back and forth as one finger held it. I looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Uhm, toys!"

She squinted her eyes. "Toys? What for?"

"I need to buy something for my nephew, that's right!" I chuckled "Please" I begged, my hands are entwine with one another as I tilt my head.

"Whatever, we are here anyways" She spat, as she rolled her eyes. "Let's go"

"Yay!" I ran by her side. I like the feeling of the way she was always so cold. I lean closer, to my surprise she didn't notice or choosed to ignore it. Instead she shots me her one in the million grin-I don't know- why she did so-but I like it.

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

I gave her a smile, a full one to be precise. She was acting weird, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I don't want to risk her crying over my shoulder as people around would look and whisper to one another. So, instead I just play along and do whatever she does. As soon, as we entered the toy story. I raised my eyebrows and turned to her.

"What are you going to buy?" I asked, my patience was running thin. So thin.

"Cars, he loves car" And just like that she covered her mouth. I don't know why. Car? Beck? Ah. I see.

"Okay, cars then" I say harshly, looking through the aisles until we see 'cars'

"I think he'll love this one" She squeals, picking a small size car. My pupils got bigger.

"Are you serious?"

She nods her head "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"I was expecting him to like this one" I pointed out a large size car with a remote. She shrugs.

"I'm broke"

"I'm can lend you some of my money" I offered, smirking but she just shook her head.

"I don't want to make _another_ mistake" Another?

"Okay then, Let's go?" I snickered.

She nods her head slowly "Lets"

We walked toward the cashier, and we bought her 'cars'. She was acting weird. What did she meant by another mistake? I shook off my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**TheGracie/Pancakes: YESH. I can't beleive you watch that as well :]] I loved it. You are awesomer than me :P**

**ohlookitzKutie: You'll see but I think you should rethink your answer, luv ;P **

**imsantiago: Thank you :" **

**ScissorLuvCallie: LOL. Your hyper huh? :P :) lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Okie, I added some details, that might help you solve this puzzle. ;P So please...figure it out. lol. I been thinking of doing some sort of contest? :| Are you guys up for it? :)) Oh and please check out my friend story 'Jade Twin' by It BTRFAN105' It'll mean so much to him. :P SO thank you if you check it out and thank you my reviewers for being awesome.<strong>

**SOME PEOPLE GOT SWAG: Callie, KitKat,Pancakes ;P**


	9. Nothing

Beck POV:

I heard Jade thoughts, I heard the way she ached to see me once again. She needed me. No doubt about that. I cleared my thought as I approached her slowly and slowly. Little by little my body reappeared before her. She was sleeping. Every night, I find myself always needing to go to her on the nights. She never knew that I was always with her, everyday and every night. I stood there, taking in her dark jet black hair, her pale skin and the way her face glows up when she's asleep. I smile slightly, touching her face lightly. So light, she couldn't feel it even if she wanted to.

"Beck" She whispers loud enough for me to hear. I wince. I hate knowing, I can't be with her even if I wanted to. I hated it. I hate myself for that. I close my eyes tightly, as I imagine what it was actually like when I was actually alive.

"Beck!" She screamed in her sleep, I frowned. And just like that shes already awaken herself, sobbing softly as she clung to the blanket. And here I am standing in the corner, I can't do anything.

"Honey?" She whispers to me. I nod my head, she lets out a low whimper.

"Nightmares" She explained, her hand gesturing to me.

"I can tell you were shouting my name" I say, my lips forming into a huge smile.

"What?" She nearly shouts but calms down against my touch. Rubbing my hands against both of her shoulders.

"Sleep, I'll be here"

"Promise?" She whimpers softly, I nod my head once again.

"Yes" I kiss her forehead softly, pulling the blanket over her. She lets out a low laugh.

"Thank you" She says before shes already closen her eyes and is deep in sleep. I listen closely and attentively to the her slow and steady heartbeat one after another. It's the least I could do, to stand by her side until my strength vanishes and so on. I need to concentrate on her, not the fact I will be gone soon. No. She is my life, and what happened to me wasn't no accident. It really wasn't. How would I know, I'm dead right? Wrong, because even if my body isn't here upon the earth. My soul is, with _her_. _Always with her._

* * *

><p>Cat POV:<p>

After Jade drop me off, my thoughts were slurring with so many things. No, not those cool things those horrible things. The one that jut seems to explode, yeah those. I bit my lower lip as I closed my eyes hoping someone can save me from my little lies. It didn't work, of course it didn't. I walked slowly to my room, to be only slapped across the face from my mother. She was drunk, deadly drunk. I winced as my fingers trailed the marks her palm made. Her big palm. I was about to tell her to calm down, when she once again slaps me. A bottle in her hands as she talks, the liquid swishing to one side to another. _The sound ticking like a bomb._

"Your no good just like your father" She mumbles, grabbing the plastic bag filled with the toys, I bought and threw it, scattering it across the floor. I nearly screamed.

"Mom, calm down" I begged, I was on my knees. My hands gripping her legs, as she kicked me. Kicked me in the stomach, killed me where my baby was. Just like that, I fell to the ground. Blood pouring out of my mouth. Maybe. Just maybe. I deserved it, this baby _was_ a mistake. I _was_ a mistake, a mistake my mother and father made. A mistake they regretted until this day. A stupid mistake. My blood mixed in with my hair, oh my red velvet hair. Truth is I didn't color my head red. No. Not because I wanted attention. Barely. It resembled something, blood?. Oh the sweetness of blood. _Blood. Blood. Blood. _I stared at my mom, she stared back in mockery.

"That's what you get" She spat, dropping the bottle she held in her hands causing the beer and the glass to shatter. Shatter upon me. Shatter with the toys that were meant something. Something dear to me. She walks away, like I am nothing. Maybe. I am nothing, and that's what I will always remain. _Nothing_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this chapter is just short and well it's filler-ish but not quite! I actually enjoyed writing this fanfiction! Cat is just plain...dead right? Whether it's physically and emotional! What's that secret she has? Oh you'll find out soon ;) I could add bunch of things to this story, PLUS I do owe you for not...updating. I will try to update regularly. *Promise~ I never put responses because, honestly, most of my reviewers might have forgotten about 'Nothing' :| So sorry, leave a review or PM me ;D <strong>

**PS: I know I am not the best at writing, so please tolerate some grammar mistakes. #MuchLove  
><strong>


	10. Glass

Cat POV:

I awoke, glass was shattered next to me. I just remembered, glass. Cold harded _glass_. I sigh as I quickly got up. My hands on my stomach as I look at the mirror, my red hair seem to look-anything-but right. I frown, my hands reaching for the phone as I quickly call _Jade_.

"What Cat?" Her usual quick remark. I smile at that, at least that was the only thing normal and that looked as if that was the only thing that was going to stay normal right?

"I need you," I say quietly, frowning slightly as I do so.

"Your at your house right?" She asked, her voice coming off less sharp and ticked off.

"Uh-huh" I nod my head, knowing she's not here but I do so, even if she isn't. It's a habit.

"I'll be there" And just like that, she hung up. Leaving me, here to stand in front of the mirror to look at myself once again. I'm disguising.

I look around the living room to find my mother. Sleeping, another beer in her hand and another person life at risk. I blink quickly as I silently sit myself down on the stairs. Hoping mother doesn't hear me. Minutes past, and just like that Jade appears. Knocking on the door so furiously, I'm afraid she might kick the door but she knows better. She always does. I open it quickly, smiling at her.

"What's up?" She raises her eyebrows as she looks at the living room and nods her head. "That's what up huh?" Jade says quietly, biting her lower lips as she pats my head. That was her gesture of saying she was here for me and that she would always be. The thought of that, gave me butterflies.

"Did she hit you?" She asked, looking at me closely. So close, that I'm afraid our lips might touch even if it was only going to be a brush. I step back slowly before I grab her hands and pull her upstairs. Once we settled into my room, I fell onto my bed so fast, so quick. I literally flied. I look down to find Jade eying me.

"Yes Jade?" I asked meekly.

"Did she hit you?" She repeats once again, looking around the room. It changed dramatically, it isn't pink anymore. It's black. Pitch black. She frowns, slightly.

"Yeah, not in purpose though" I mumbled "She's drunk"

"But she doesn't have the right to hit you" She smirked as she nodded her head. "Why is the room so dark? Not pink at all?"

"Mother said I'm not a kid anymore," I let out a small smile, I pat her back ready to get up and go outside. Anywhere but here, when she pulls me back down onto my bed.

"Hm, Jade?"

"You shouldn't pretend to be okay, it's okay not to be okay. If that makes any sense"

"You used okay three times" I giggled, she frowns.

"It's okay not to be okay" She repeats once again, finally letting out a low laugh.

"I know, though I chose to pick otherwise"

"Cat"

"Jade, I have to"

"No you don't" She hisses, flicking my head so fast, so quick. I don't even recall if she does that or if it's just my wild imagination.

"I have to" I insist, getting up once again. Opening the door to be only quickly followed by Jade. Her footsteps so loud, it echoes across the hallway. I frown, quick to be met by my mother. My drunk mother, a fresh beer in her hand as she sends me a evil smile that seems to give me shivers down my spin. I squeal, ready to push Jade back up when it's too late she's already pulling my hair and Jade is already in the middle. Her pale hands pushing both of us back and just like that my mother has become insane, smacking her bottle onto Jade head. I couldn't believe it...

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**DarkAngel109/KitKat: Hahahahaha, I always nearly make you cry my Kitkat :] I missed you...I REALLY did. Well, you can kill all my flamers ;) Maybe about 1-2 people. LMFAO. :) Kidding, we have to spread the love KitKat. #LoveYa One day we should make a collab ;) lol**

**imsantiago:Well your one of my favorite writers as well, please don't quit/do anything that'll make me sad ;) LOVE YA!**

**TheGracie: I updated...my Grace :" I have to tell you something ;)...I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I'm updating in a cycle, as you can tell! I love you guys, and yeah...tell me what's going on so I can send you some responses. I want to tell you guys things and be more than reviewers -,- :) I love you guys, even if your miles away from me. I made this chapter short because it was necessary, the other chapter is going to be wild... Send you my blessing and some love. LOVE YOU GUYS!<br>**

**PS: Please, don't abandon other people stories for mine. I'm not that awesome/such I don't want to make anyone feel bad :\ I didn't know about this...but I just figured it out! So please send some love back to the writers that have been here...since...like forever! And please, if you do think that way..please don't say it out loud and make someone hurt because of this. I'm not creative...so please send some love back to the other people! I really am sorry, I never wanted to offend/make someone sad. So here's my part in the apology. Sorry. Forgive me. I am still learning so please don't say anything negative around other writers (including myself) because we all have..feeling. **I do appreciate all the support...but I would want you guys to awknoledge that they are authors better than me.** PLEASE SPREAD THE LOVE! ❤**


	11. History

Cat POV:

I covered my mouth as I backed away slowly, my eyes never fails to watch _her_. Seeing the way her body shakes with every movement of that simple hit of my mother bottle and just like that, she falls. Falls down onto the floor. It takes me so much cover to hold my stomach and approach Jade motionless figure. Is she _dead_? No she can't be. I fall down onto my knees, as I hold Jade hands tight against my own. I reluctantly and hesitantly, look up to find my mother usual smirk, I fight back tears that just seem to come out in an instant. What if Jade is dead, all because of my arrogant mother. I'm ready to get up, and carry Jade to the nearest hospital on foot. When, the polices come. Maybe, just maybe my neighbors heard the ruckus and finally called the cops. I hear the sirens. Those rush sirens. My eyes widens. And maybe, just maybe it was the right thing for once. I repeat, just _maybe_. I'm about to open the doors, just for the sake of Jade when my mother grabs my hair and pulls me backwards, shoving her bottle of beer upon my hands. I gulp, and just like that she opens the door, a smile spread upon her face as she shakes their hands, her hands covering her mouth as the other shakes.

"Ma'am, one of your neighbor complained and said there was a ruckus" The police officers tilts his head, as he takes off his glasses.

"You see, police officer" A pause from my mother as she looks sternly at his name-tag "_David, _My daughter here was drinking beer as you can see. And she has been kind of nosy, and sort of has an irritable attitude, towards people." She gestures her hands towards Jade. My mouth literally drops though I barely acknowledge the fact he couldn't see well, despite him leaning.

"I see," The police officer scribbles it all down, on his little notepad. _Little_.

"It's not true" I speak meekly, causing the police officer to raise his eyebrows and look directly at me. I nearly choke.

"Excuse me miss?" David asked, sighing softly as he looks at me.

"Well, What I meant to say-" I stutter softly, looking down at my feet as I say those words.

"What she meant to say was that, she apologizes for her sudden words. She's bipolar" My mother shakes her head slowly, as she pats my back, gripping it hard as she shakes me.

"I have a question for _you_" David turns his attention to me, towards his mother. Emphasizing on the word you. "If she was bipolar, wouldn't you as a mother, make sure she gets her medical needs and whatnot?" He raised his eyebrows, as he once again tilts his head.

"Well, like a loving mother would do. I go to work"

"As in?"

"The Co. Company" She mumbles, causing David to smirk and gesture his head towards my mother.

"Your under arrested, you have the right to remain silent. You may, speak in the court." He pushes her roughly, so that her back could be facing his front. He takes off his hand-cuff, and attaches it upon both of her hands. He whispers into his walkie-talkie. "We need back up, someone has been harmed." And just like that he immediately says our address, as he pushes my mother against the back-seats of his police cars. I nearly choke, my tears are soaking my face, causing makeup to spread upon me. I'm about to fall down on my knees, and pray when I hear the soft murmur of Jade. I snap my head at her direction, as I pout. _Pout _for the sake of it all.

"Yes, Jade?" I say quietly, as I lean towards her. My hair a bundle of mess, but I don't care. I listen carefully, trying to hear another word she seems to mutter but it's no use, she isn't even moving or even muttering anymore. I stand up, as I quickly walk up to the police officer. My words comes up more like a jumble of words, that the police officer has to stop me to even consider listening again. But luckily, he_ does _and he listens carefully once again.

"My friend, she's going to die" And that's my break point, I sniffle as I let the tears fall. I'm _dying_, not physically but emotionally. Everyone leaving me. "She's going to leave me, here in this world alone" I say, gesturing to the house. He raises his eyebrows, clearly showing he didn't know that- well not until _now_. He mumbles into his walkie-takie, about an ambulance and some more cops to back him up, a couple minutes pass before they were finally an ambulance coming. Hearing the sirens, that made me nearly jump. I turn my attention as countless people in white, hurdled themselves into the house. And just like that, they bring Jade onto their stretcher, I'm about to rush over her side but David pulls me aside and mumbles about something about _privacy_. I sniff, I'm about to run over there when I see another countless police cars parking into my tiny driveway, as they carefully but swiftly open the doors into my house...and let's just say the rest is history...

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

** TheGracie: I updated, took some more brainstorming! L-0-L :]**

** GrandeGilliesFan: I feel like a bad person for making my KitKat to cry. Exactly, your entitled to your own opinion but it's not right or wrong. It's yours and only yours. Well, hurry up and do so! I'm really thrilled, post your stories soon! :]**

** New-Classic22: Uhm, yeah of course! L-0-L, my Angel/Jello! xD **

** Amyz: I really appericate that huge support you have for me! But please, tone it down. I don't want to cause a ruckus. #MuchLove and #ThankYou :] **

** ohlookitzKutie: How I made it? That's like copy and paste the heart into google! ;)  
><strong>

** BTRFan105: Aw, thanks! Contiune writing as well. **

** CallieScissorL0VEJogia: Oh it's cool with me dear, you don't have to rush to review my stories! I still love you ;) And can't get over...your cute bag xD**

** imsantiago: Of course! Tottally agree dear, which story do you want me to update ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Howdy everyone, I know this chapter is short but you see I had to get my schedule for school, and guess what! I'm in...House C, the house I wanted. And guess what, no one I know is in my class :'( and there's going to be so many new people coming to our school. I'm going to be a loner, BUT we have 7 classes to rotate to...so I have to walk over campus though every class has a different teacher and...different classmates! Oh my gosh. x'( So yeah, I apologize, I will update soon! Or as soon as I possibly can! ;) I love you guys! The next chapter, will be something unexpected and hopefully longer.(?) I hope, I apologize again...hopefully this chapter isn't THAT short, since there are indeed a lot of things happening xD <strong>

**PS: As a token of (sorry), I was willing to make Y-O-U to choose the next story I shall write! **

**PPS: Does anyone agree that my stories are original? Since, there was this one person named 'Not Cool' said 'Robotic Figure; wasn't original, but I clearly disagree everyone in fanfiction/twitter agree that they haven't seen a robot story yet even the people that have been here over a year (ohsnapitzJess) said so as well! So, please, stop spreading lies saying I'm NOT original whoever you are and start loving! It's the right way to live. **


	12. No

Cat POV:

I stare there looking at the tombstone, that read Jadelyn West. I try to hold back the tears but they can't seem to stop, they just seem to drown themselves upon my face. I sigh softly, my eyes swollen, puffy, and just plain not right. I blink back the tears, as I hesitantly place my hand against my baby. It moves, shifting it's place inside me. It's big now I suppose, not too sure. I pout, as I quickly untangle my hair as I sternly look at the tombstone. Reading each word slowly, slowly taking it in. Slowing taking it in that _she's_ gone all because of my mother. It isn't fair, why should Jade life be taken away from my mother doings? Life isn't fair. Period. _'I'm here' _is what I hear from the trees, the leaves combining itself together making that sound causing me to get down on my knees and sob. I feel the lightest of hands upon me, I turn around to find Andre. Sweet Andre. The one who told me I could sleep in his house. I smile slightly as I slowly rub my eyes away from any tears left.

"What are you doing here Andre?" I asked him, blinking slightly as I rubbed at my stomach.

"You called me" Andre insisted, frowning slightly as he quickly dismissed it with his slight motion of his hands. I nod my head.

"Of course I did, how can I forget?"

"You just did, Little red. Don't sweat it." Andre says, looking over his shoulders as he says those words.

"What that's suppose to mean!" I say, hands now pressed on top of my chest as I glared at him.

"Never mind. Are you done, we have to get you back inside my house before my mom gets a tad bit emotional" Andre laughs, his dreadlocks floating in the air like clouds. I sniffle a giggle as I slowly skip back inside the car leaving my soul beside Jade grave.

I look outside my window, it shouldn't matter but it does...maybe, if I told the drunk drivers to stop and wait after Beck was done turning. That he wouldn't be dead, and Jade wouldn't be so sad all the time. It was my fault, the slightest part of me the jealous part wanted Beck to die. I didn't mean to, I didn't mean it to be true. I didn't mean for the jealous part of me to take over and cause the terrible accident. I was _alive_, well to be exact while Beck suffered from head injuries causing him to die and Jade literally having short term memory loss and causing herself to cut because she thought Beck left her. When it wasn't true. He would never leave her, ever. I took their in the back seat of the drunk guys as I softly mumbled a lullaby, closing my eyes and pretending if I was hurt. I;m an actress, I could do anything without getting caught and I do mean everything. I'm just your innocent red head girl right?

"Why you look so down Little Red?"

"Just missing my cupcakes."

"Cupcakes? You bought cupcakes?"

"Uh-huh..." I pouted, as I softly sigh. My eyes closing as I think of the car accident. I scream, causing Andre to shout.

_No. _

_No._

_NO._

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

I don't know where I am, but whenever I am. I know it's good, or at least safe enough to call it _good_. I smile widely for the first time in awhile because in the near golden light there's Beck. _Beckett Oliver_. The guy whom I seek to see, the one I fantasize to meet once again. I smirk, as I see the way his hands run through his hair. The exact way it's suppose to _be_, I roll my eyes as I hesitantly hug him. He grins as he kisses my forehead. It's a blessing to say the least, I'm here with _him_ why should I even doubt his faithfulness either way? I just wished I was there to comfort Cat. We all know she's a sorta out of it and when I say we - I mean _only _me. So hurt her your dead, I smile under the sudden softness of his lips upon. Pulling away to be seen with the inviting comfort of life after death. I may be a weird girlfriend and slightly possessive but I only do that to claim what mine. Whats rightfully mine. I hiss.

I know it might be weird, but I should thank Cat mother without her drunkenness and her foolishness I wouldn't be here with Beck and all. I thump his forehead as I motion him to help me along the way. Smile silently at the thrill of his hands entwine with mine, I'm not the type to smile but for once I'll make an exception. I close my eyes and once again feel the warmness of gravity pulling away my soul to wherever Beck is.

* * *

><p><strong>(Responses from me to you)<strong>

**LilyJessMalfoy: Thank you sweetie, I love you and your bag I cannot stop remembering how auh-mazing it looks. L0L. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sweetie! :] **

**imsantiago: Thank you Ivonne, I love you dearly and you must know that! Your one of so much reasons why I even began to write! :P **

**GrandeGilliesFan: Caitlin, MY kitKat, my best friend. L0L. How are you? I missed you, I had school. Which kinda of sucks since I can't talk to you and Alana that much anymore :( #MuchLove and I LOVE YOU.**

**TheGracie: Ha, babe did you post/ updated your story yet? I haven't been updated that much... :P Love you too babe, and my pancakes.**

**Amyz: Thank you for that awesome review but once again, please do not mention other authors...Thank you and much love back as well! :] **

**secretparamour: Thanks sweeta, I hope your having fun! Is it...still...Summer there or you have school?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Howdy, and Aloha how are you guys? I missed everyone of you, I have school now so updating stories are so hard for me nowdays please understand but like I said I won't stop writing for you guys! You guys are such a blessing to me...I feel so happy you guys like my stories and my awful grammer! But once again thank you. I am so happy, and I hope you understand I'll be trying to update ALL my story and I'm currently working on Impossible Unbelievable Sequel including most of all your guys OC. So woot to that ;-] I might post Black Rose still undecided if I should. x] Impossible Unbelievable sequel will be pretty long the first chapter, Black Rose might be long as well...Nothing is short...because I was rushing trying to make it interesting without it being too...much :( So I apologize for the shortdelay of it all. I love you guys and thank you again for understanding!**

**PS: Thanks for the support, you guys make me feel so happy and such! Your reviews never fails to make me smile! :P **


	13. Memories

**"A memory is a way of holding onto things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose." ****- **_The Wonder Years_**  
><strong>

Cat could have sworn she shouted but maybe she haven't shouted loud enough. Cat waited patiently until she would be lifted off her feet to them. In no memories of the bad thing she done but instead she was still there. In the car. She furrowed her eyebrows close together as she examines Andre face. He too, was a bit frightened. It was obvious. His breathing quickened and his dark brown were now widen. Andre had the right to yell at the redhead for almost putting them in a death situation but he chooses not to because he fear she might cry and wander off. She was in a fragile state, anyways. He didn't need anymore things to worry about.

"Why did you shout for?" Andre asked, his tone slightly annoyed but trying to keep it in a low tone just in case _you know what happens_. His hands gripping the car sternly as wrinkles ceased to his forehead.

"It's, uh, you know." Cat meekly says, shrugging her shoulders absently and in that second Andre sworn she had shrunk. Her usual upbeat self has diminished. He nodded despite himself, he knew it must have been rough for Cat. It has been rough for him too, even if he hasn't shown it much. He was just that good as an actor.

"I miss them." Cat finally says after a long pause of tension. She covers her mouth and looks out the window, this time it's different. Andre doesn't mutter a question, this time he is sure to say nothing. The silence giving a huge opportunity to reminisce all the good times the group had. The memories pouring out as if it was a short film.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to kill you!" Jade screamed, her lips quivering slightly as she stares at her now broken CD that had her film were intact within. The film she's been working on for awhile now, the sleeps she ignored. The nights, she's been staying up for just to finish it in time to turn it in. Is now broken. She grabs the nearest sharp object she can find as she moves quickly towards the Afro boy. He gulps slowly and screams in mere panic. His scrawny body shaking in fright. <em>

_"Jade it was an accident, I merely tripped!" He tries to explain, looking from right to left for any sign of escape but it was no use Jade already corned him._

_"If you had a brain, you wouldn't even be near my freaking CD in the first place puppet boy." She scoffed, and just when she's about to cut the boy in half. Andre pulls her thin tiny waist away from Robbie. He's the closest to do so. It was back in the days when they were still in their pre-teens. When they all took the same subjects coincidental and well when none of them were 'best' friends or even friends in general. Cat and Andre remembers it vividly because that's when they all started hanging out as one. Even Jade didn't mean to hate the idea that much. They never knew that one day they would be apart by death. _

_"It's not my fault you're such a witch." Robbie mumbled softly but was nudged by Cat who scowled at him. In an attempt to 'shut up'._

_"Jade. He, err, didn't mean it." Andre says, smiling slightly at Jade as she rolls her eyes. By now he remembers letting go of her because she threw way too much punches for his own good. He also remembers the way Beck eyes seemed to darken when he sees Jade - his crush - being touched by another man. It was obvious by the way, he crossed his arms while he watched from the side. The way Beck would bit his lower lip and try to fight his urge to hold her instead of another. _

_"He didn't mean it? Oh really Andre, I like to think he did. He was upset that I didn't give Cat and him free time to talk." The brunette hair huffed out, her hair back then was straight with no sign of streaks. She did have a thing for tattoos though. _

_Andres nickered despite himself at the ideal of a Afro boy liking a girl who seemed to upbeat for his pace. He couldn't help but ask "You like Cat?" _

_"You like me?" Cat asked, her cheeks turning pink as she stares at the boy beside her. He shrugs though, muttering a "Not that way." _

_"What about we forget about this ever happening and go hang out? My treat." Beck announces, which catches all of them in surprise. I mean, the boy wasn't even involved in the problem. Though he says this to just be a little closer to his Jade without seeming creepy like Sinjin and maybe, find new friends? Beck glances to his left and finds Jade staring at him. He can't help but hold the gaze between them a bit longer but is found a bit disappointed when she looks away. _

_And until that day that's when they started to 'hang' out._

* * *

><p><em>"Omg, Jadey I just found out that they're selling plush giraffes in the store!" Cat squeals, facing her phone towards Jade to show the official announcement. Which causes Jade to narrow her eyes suspiciously and push the phone away from her.<em>

_"First things first, it's not Jadey." Jade rolls her eyes and stares at the girl before her. "And second of all, I'm happy that you found something else to spazz over. Not like I'm surprised or anything." She mutters, looking up at Cat's room ceiling as she lays on the bed. Her brunette hair now filled with streak spreads all over the bedsheets. _

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat asked, trying hard to not let any of her tears spill over._

_Jade sighs deeply, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you want to go buy it then?" _

_"I don't have any money." Cat obviously states, showing her empty palms as she bites her lower lip. "Mother and father doesn't give me money unless I stay silent for the whole hour and that rarely happens." She explains, pouting as she stares at her friend._

_"I have twenty bucks."_

_"You're going to buy it for me?"_

_"Don't get all happy. You'll have to pay me back anyways." Jade retorted, smirking slightly as she got out of the bed. Grabbing her hangbag, and slinging it onto her shoulder. _

_So they go to the store and buy Cat her giraffe. Which till this day, Cat keeps. She'll always remember the way her 'best' friend bought her a giraffe and how in the end. She didn't have to pay back._

* * *

><p><em>"I'm freaking out, Beck." Andre says between his gritted teeth, his breathing seems to speed up as he clenches Beck collar shirt.<em>

_"Breathe in and out, Andre. She's just within your reach." Beck pauses before seeing if his best friend was listening. He was. Beck began to continue on where he left off. "Don't worry, she'll be yours in no time. Just introduce yourself"_

_"Like how Jade was yours after one or two years of knowing her?" Andre snickered, he began to relax since the words finally sunk in his mind. He could do this. He remembers thinking repeatedly. His palms sweating tremendously as he stared at the new girl. What was her name? It didn't matter. She was going to be his. Right? Right. A pat from Beck was all it took for Andre to walk towards her._

_"H- Hey, I-I'm Andre." Andre stutters, looking down at his feet before staring at the chocolate milk eyes of her. Andre remembers her dark chocolate skin and her huge smile, and how just staring at her from a far distance made him happy._

_"Uh, that's nice to know?" The girl chuckled softly, before extending her right hand. "I'm Michelle." _

_Michelle. He remembers repeating her name over and over again, and how it fitted in his lips so perfectly._

_"So, I was wondering Michelle." He takes a deep breath, blinking repeatedly before locking his eyes once again and saying loud enough "If you don't mind, hanging out with me?"  
>it takes a moment of reconsideration in Michelle part before she nods her head and says in her sweet voice. "Sure why not?"<em>

_And when Michelle and Andre finally dated and finally ended it. Beck was always there, beside Andre when he needed it. They would usually play a few games here and there to take Andre mind off of any type of 'break ups' he had._

* * *

><p>Once all those 'short' films ended. Andre couldn't help smiling at those memories that started everything. Without knowing, Cat was smiling in the corner of her lips as well. In the end, they both understood that everything will be okay and that everything happens for a reason. Like what people say 'memories live on, when people leave'. Although they know that their friends above is with them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Responses from me to you: (I missed doing this)<strong>

**imsantiago: Woot. I CAN'T believe I made you want to cry/cry. That brings a smile to my face. :D I miss you so much. How ya doing? Did you watch TGP? Cause like that episode made me want to cry. :(((**

**Dawnmist of RiverClan: WOW, thank you so much. I think you might've forgotten this story but if you didn't. That'll make me really happy. :D And I want to thank YOU for being so supportive as a reader. :) **

**TheGracie: You did not miss anything. She just happened to be preggo. ;P Because *ahem* I was thinking of something. I MISS YOU BY THE WAY. #Muwah **

**livvylovesyou: lol. Your review was hilarious. ;P I updated...but not soon. But yeah know. ;D Update your story as well. I love them so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So yeah, here is the second to the last chapter of 'Nothing'. The last chapter would be an epilogue. ;P So stay tune for that. And I hope you enjoyed the flashbacks, I couldn't think of anything else that would make these 'close' scenes come to life. If that makes sense? xP Sorry for the grammar mistakes if ever. Anyways, I'm so happy I'm almost done with this story. One down, a few more to go. Hahaha. I'm officially back, guys? :3 I hope you guys are all having a great day. #MuchLove and #StayBe-you-tiful If you have any questions, send me a review. I'll answer them as best as I can. :) <strong>

**PS: I've been skimming through my chapters and my grammar was really way off. :(( So I'll fix that and if possible the rest of my stories as well.  
><strong>


End file.
